We Shall Be Victorious (A VictoriousRed Dawn fanfic)
by PaulJwrite
Summary: *Co-written by ElsaJustice and PaulJwrite* The gang plans a sleepover at Tori's house while Tori's parents are out of town. Everything's going relatively fine. That is, until... they wake up the next morning to find LA being invaded by an unknown armed force. They flee to the forest. There, they must decide to either stay hidden... or leave the safety of the shadows... And fight.


Tori's POV

Beep! Beep! Beep!

My eyes shot open and I sat up in bed. I started looking around the room frantically for what had made that beeping noise. Then I realised... It was my alarm clock.

I sighed. "Why did I do that?" I said to myself as I turned off my alarm.

"Why did you do what?" a voice called from the other side of my bedroom door.

"Trina," I yelled, exasperated. "Stop eavesdropping on me! I don't say things about Beck in my sleep! I don't say anything in my sleep!"

"How would you know?" Trina asked.

"Ummm... I... just... do," I replied nervously.

"Did you record yourself sleeping?" Trina guessed.

"No," I said slowly.

"Don't lie to me, Tori! Did you or didn't you?"

I sighed. I'm gonna regret this, I thought before answering, reluctantly: "Yes, I did."

"Ha! I knew it!" Trina exclaimed. "You're such a dork, Tori!"

"Yeah, thanks," I my muttered. I heard footsteps as Trina walked down the hall to her room.

I turned to my alarm clock. It was 6:10 in the morning. I got out of bed and grabbed a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and my brown knee-high boots. I ran to the bathroom down the hall. I passed Trina standing in her doorway, looking at something on her phone. I closed the bathroom door and locked it.

"Tori!" Trina exclaimed. "I need to get in there!"

"I'm already in here," I replied.

"But Tori," Trina whined. "I need to do my hair! And put on makeup and..."

I ignored her as she rambled on about all the things she had to do to make herself "look glamorous and inviting." Her words, not mine!

I turned on the water and took a shower. I could still hear Trina rambling on the other side of the door. I ignored her as I thought about the fun I'll have this weekend. Cat, Robbie, Andre, Jade, Beck, and I are going to spend the day together. Then we're going to spend the night at my house. Then, tomorrow we're going to the beach for the day and tomorrow night we're gonna watch the fireworks on the pier.

I got out of the shower and got dressed. I wrapped my hair in a towel and opened the bathroom door.

Trina was standing right outside the door. "You see all the things I have to do, Tori?" She asked.

"Yeah, Trina," I lied. "Now go do it."

"Are you sassing me?!" Trina exclaimed.

"No, Trina!" I sighed. "The bathroom's open. So you can do your hair... and stuff." I motioned to the open bathroom door. "See?"

"Oh," Trina said. "Thanks, Tori!" She hugged me and ran into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"What just happened?" I muttered, shaking my head. I walked back to my room and dried my hair.

A few minutes later, I heard my Mom call from downstairs: "Tori!"

"Coming," I called. I ran down the stairs, where my Mom was waiting.

"Your father and I leaving now," she said.

I gave her a hug and said, "Ok. I hope you and Dad have a great anniversary, Mom. I'll see you in a few days."

"Remember, no big parties."

"I promise I won't have a huge party, Mom." I said. "Me, Andre, Cat, Robbie, Beck, and Jade are gonna hang out. That's all."

"Ok. Just be careful."

"I will, Mom. I promise," I said

She smiled and pulled me into a hug. "Goodbye, Tori. I love you."

"Bye, Mom. I love you, too."

"Goodbye, Tori!" my Dad called. "I love you!"

"Bye, Dad. I love you, too!" I smiled and waved as my parents exited the house and got into the car. I went to the window and watched the car pull out of the driveway and drive down the street, getting smaller and smaller until it turned at the corner and disappeared from sight.

Beck' s POV

I'm not a morning person. Really, I'm not! If I wake up early I just sit in front of the TV, lazily drinking my coffee. Today, I am supposed to metering with Tori at 8. It's only 6:30. I was searched through the channels when something on one of the channels caught my eye.

"Conflict between the U.S. and North Korea has sky rocketed after an air attack on a U.S. military base near the border of North Korea, which was followed by North Korean forces occupying South Korea with missile attacks to military bases. The country didn't have any support against the devastating attacks. President Parker had this to say."

The screen changed to the President talking to the media from the rose garden: "I, along with the military generals and Congress, have decided to withdraw our troops from Korea. It's too high a risk to send more troops in. We have lost too many already and I refuse to put more Americans' lives in danger..."

"Boring," I muttered. "This is just politics over and over again." I changed the channel and watched a Spongebob marathon until 7 o'clock. Then, I showered and headed over to Tori's house.

Cat's POV

"They're coming for us! They're coming for us! Tanks planes! They will destroy us all!" I just watched as my brother went all crazy again. I came to visit him at the hospital today, but he was having one of his "episodes" again. The doctors had to sedated him. I saw one of the doctors coming out of the room and walked over to him.

"Doctor, Is my brother going to be okay?" I asked him.

"Yes, Miss Valentine, he will be fine. He just had a little "episode," but he is sleeping now. I suggest you let him rest."

"Thank you, doctor," I said and smiled. I walked down to the cafeteria where my boyfriend and, Robbie, was waiting for me.

"Hey, Kitty," he said. "How's your brother?" he said with a goofy smile.

"He's okay, I guess. He just shouted something about planes and tanks attacking."

"Like... a war?"

"Yeah, I guess. But its normal. He's always like that."

"I'm sorry if, Cat," he said and gave me a hug.

I smiled. "Thanks, Robbie."

"My pleasure," Robbie replied. "I really do love you, Cat."

"I know. I love you, too."

We kissed for a few seconds. I looked at the time and saw it was already 10:15.

"Oh, no!" I gasped. "We're late! We had to be at Tori's house at 10 o'clock," I said, dragging Robbie out of the hospital.

He just smiled at and we got into his car and drove off to Tori's house.

Beck' s POV

Everyone was at Tori's house. Andre, Robbie, and I were outside grilling some burgers. Tori and Cat were inside the house, talking while Jade was tanning in the sun.

"Did you guys see the news,"Robbie asked.

Yeah. About the U.S. and Korea, right?" I asked

"Yeah," Robbie replied. "Don't you guys think its a problem,l Robbie asked.

"Nah," Andre said. "It's just more and more politics, as usual. But my Grandma thinks that one day America will fall under a communist nation attacking us," Andre said, laughing.

"Not in this country." Robbie said. "We got the strongest military force in the world! It'll never happen! It's impossible!"

"Yeah, don't worry about it. We've got good love in our lives, a great school, promising futures in Hollywood... Nothing can go wrong!" I said, grinning.


End file.
